


Bad Influence

by LunaSpike



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Breakdance, College, Dancer, Dancer Lexa, Dancing, F/F, Gangs, Hip Hop, Rebels, School, Skateboarding, Street Dance, Studying, dance, rebel Lexa, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSpike/pseuds/LunaSpike
Summary: Clarke Griffin has just moved to a new city. After the disaster of a report card she got last year she has decided to focus more on school this year. But then she accidentally runs into Lexa Woods, a rebel of huge proportions and one of the best dancers in the city. Unfortunately Lexa is also the leader of Grounders, the local street gang which tends to get into a lot of disputes with the city council, which Clarke's mother happens to be in. Clarke somehow ends up being a part of this street gang, with her very own crew made up with her new friends. Something tells her that focusing on school might prove to be a difficult task.





	1. Not as planned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my new fanfiction. I'm not sure about the title, I also kind of considered something along the lines of "Leaders don't cry" so let me know what you guys think. Hope you all enjoy and I'll leave some more notes at the end of the chapter

Blue eyes roamed around the room. Students were coming inside, taking their seats as they slowly filled the classroom. No one paid attention to the blonde in the very back corner next to the windows.

 

It was the first day of college after summer break and everyone was chatting away with their friends, discussing their vacation with one another.

 

The blonde reached down to her bag next to the desk as she took out her computer and focused on the screen. Clarke had gotten there early, attempting to draw minimum attention to herself as she was new to the town and didn’t know anyone.

 

As the professor entered the classroom the students quickly stopped talking and took up their books and computers, getting ready for class. This year the blonde was determined, she would study hard and get top grades. After the catastrophe of a report card she got last year she decided it was time to focus more on school and grades.

 

The professor started introducing himself and the blonde quickly derailed her trail of thoughts to pay more attention. Just as she was picking up her book to start taking notes the door to the classroom opened.

 

Clarke's head darted up, surprised at the sudden sound and observed as a tall brunette entered the room. The girl was wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket, a T-shirt with some band logo that the blonde had never seen before. The clothes were a bit baggy, hiding the figure underneath but it was clear that the girl had a slender body. A black backpack was swung across one shoulder, a hand gripping the strap to hold it in it’s place. Ocean orbs searched for a face but the long brown hair did a good job covering whatever hid underneath.

 

“Morning prof” The girl said as she entered the room. Her voice was deep and relaxed. She obviously didn’t care that she was late to class.

 

“Morning” The professor replied in a voice that was anything but surprised. “Had a good sleep?” The professor looked at the brunette with humor in his eyes. It was clear that this wasn’t the first time this girl had been late for class.

 

“Yeah, the best. Good to see you too man” A smirk clearly audible as she replied. And as mystery brunette turned around and the blonde quietly gasped.

 

The girl in the front of the classroom had a sharp jawline and marked cheekbones. Her lips full and her eyebrows slightly curved. But what made the blonde stop in her tracks was her eyes. Green eyes, almost as like a forest.

 

Her eyes were filled with humor and ease, but there was a tiny hint of something underneath, something the blonde couldn’t quite put her finger on. Something… darker. Blue eyes quickly looked down at the desk, not wanting to stare.

 

There was something different about this girl, something separating her from the crowd, but the blonde didn’t know what, only haven caught a glimpse of green before directing her gaze away.

 

So lost in thought and wonder the blonde didn’t realize the brunette was now standing next to her until she spoke.

 

“You’re sitting in my spot”

 

The blonde jumped at the words, looking startled up as blue met green, lost in words.

 

“I-I’m sorry I just…”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to move. I’m guessing you’re new here, huh”

 

It wasn’t a question, but the blonde decided to nod anyways.

 

The brunette smirked, the right side of her lips turning slightly upwards and it struck the blond that this reckless smirk was quite attractive. Suddenly realizing what she had just thought she felt a blush in her cheeks.

 

The brunette sat down at the desk next to hers and pulled out her books from her backpack before turning on her computer and plugging in her ear pieces.

 

She turned on some music and focused her attention to the screen, sometimes glancing up to look at the professor, making sure that she wouldn’t miss anything important.

 

The blonde tried focusing on the professor but kept catching her eyes drifting back to the mysterious brunette next to her. The brunette was completely caught up in something on her computer. A group chat, the blonde realized. She couldn’t see what they were talking about but she caught a glimpse of the group name.

 

**Grounders**

 

 Clarke wondered what that was but she didn’t ask. This brunette girl intrigued her, but she also felt nervous around her, so she stayed silent.

 

Before she knew it the lesson was over and students started leaving.

 

The brunette next to her made no sign of moving. The blonde battled with herself for a bit. Should she try saying something, or should she just leave the classroom?

 

She felt a pull against the brunette, not knowing why she was so suddenly intrigued. She finally decided to leave, stealing one last glance before putting on her backpack and exiting the classroom.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly, and the blonde caught herself looking for the mysterious brunette several times between and in classes, but there was no sign of her.

 

She barely paid any attention in class, and as the school ended the blonde felt a quick feeling of defeat, having let herself get distracted instead of paying attention as she had silently promised herself.

 

The blonde looked up and scoffed. Dark clouds were forming, and it would probably start raining soon. She started hastily walking across campus, trying to get home before the rain would start pouring. It was summer, but she couldn’t say she was surprised with the sudden change of weather.

 

Rounding a corner she suddenly crashed into something compact. A strong hand gripped hers as she fell, holding her by the wrist and stopping her fall before dragging her back up.

 

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was go-“

 

Shocked, blue eyes met green and her jaw almost dropped as she realized just who she had crashed into.

 

“Careful there”

 

She barely had time to see a still very attractive smirk before she blushed and looked down.

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you” The blonde mumbled, embarrassed at this sudden meeting with the mysterious brunette her mind had wondered to all day.

 

The brunette chuckled lightly, her hand still gripping Clarkes.

 

“So we meet once again, newbie. Tell me, what’s your name?” Her voice filled with humor and just a hint of curiosity. Clarke looked back up at her. “Clarke, and you?” she answered, trying to sound normal. The brunette smiled. She seemed satisfied to know her name.

 

“Nice to meet you again Clarke. I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.” Lexa Woods. Clarke almost smiled, finally knowing the name of the mysterious brunette. Clarke didn’t know why, but the name seemed fitting.

 

Lexa spoke again, the smirk so big she could hear it in Lexa’s voice. “So where do you live Clarke?” Clarke knew saying your address to someone you just met was a bad idea, but she couldn’t help it. As the address slipped past her lips Lexa nodded.

 

“Want me to give you a ride home?” Clarke didn’t picture Lexa as a car person. “You have a car?” Lexa chuckled. “Well, not exactly a _car_. Think… Less wheels” she said as she nodded in the direction of the parking lot. Specifically at a shining black motorcycle standing not that far away.

 

It did not look particularly safe, but just as she was about to recline a loud thunder rippled through the air. Lexa looked up at the sky where the rain was starting to lightly drizzle. She looked back at Clarke.

 

“Okay now there’s no way you’re walking. Hop on!” She got on the motorcycle and waited for Clarke to sit behind her. Clarke sighed internally before hopping on.

 

“Where did you say you live again?” Lexa looked back at her. The rain was coming down faster. Clarke told her the address Lexa shook her head. “That’s too far away, you’ll be soaked and freezing before you get there. I know somewhere much closer. It’s warm and cozy, we can stay there until the weather improves.”

 

Clarke noticed that Lexa did not refer to it as home, which meant she could be taking her anywhere. Riding off to a place she didn’t know, with a person she didn’t know in a city she had just moved to was pretty much the opposite of safe, but then again, staying out in the rain and thunder wasn’t particularly safe either.

 

She nodded, and Lexa smiled, handing her a helmet and letting her put it on before starting up the engine. Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s waist, so she wouldn’t fall off and then they drove away.

 

Clarke did not expect the thrill she felt once they picked up speed. She had never been on a motorcycle before. It was nothing like she had expected. She didn’t feel scared or worried as they rushed through the city. Instead she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was almost like she was flying. She felt… free. She didn’t have any worries or cares, she was just in the moment with her arms around this beautiful stranger, driving through the city on the vehicle that she once had mistaken for a dangerous beast but was actually the furthest thing from it. She could feel Lexa’s abs tighten under her arms every time they took a turn, the feeling of strong muscle against her skin being oddly relaxing.

 

All too soon their drive was over, and they were running inside a building that at first glance seemed like some sort of abandoned warehouse. Once inside, Clarke realized that it was far from abandoned. There was graffiti all along the walls and furniture were stuffed inside. Sofas, speakers, a bar and even beds were spread out in different rooms. There were skating ramps and railings, and boxing bags hanging from the ceilings.

 

And there were people there. There were people of all ages but most of them seemed to be close to Clarke in age. The majority of them wore baggy clothes, a lot of people with caps or hats and there were a lot of visible tattoos going around.

 

Clarke stood there, taking it all in as Lexa talked from behind her. “Welcome to Polis, home of the Grounders.” Clarke was baffled and confused. “Polis? Grounders?” Lexa chuckled from somewhere behind her before walking over to her. “You’re that new, huh? Well, I guess it’s story time then.”

 

She walked further in and sat down on one of the couches, gesturing for Clarke to come sit too. Some people looked curiously at Clarke but none of them approached.  

 

“The Grounders is, and don’t start judging just yet, a street gang. But not the bad kind. We don’t sell drugs or anything. I actually happen to be the leader of the coalition, but we have several other members. It’s actually 12 crews, or clans, originally, but we joined together, forming the coalition called Grounders. Stronger in numbers and all that.” Lexa seemed like she was leaving something out of the story but she didn’t ask about it. “I’m leader of trikru, one of the 12 original crews and since it was my idea to merge the Grounders I’m also the leader of the coalition, though each individual crew has their own leader and whenever I have to make decisions that affects the other crews I have to consult with them. Anyways, we call outsiders splita. I bought this place as a safe place for all the members and yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

 

Clarke looked at her with a questioning gaze. “How do you afford it?” Lexa smiled. “My parents were super rich and when they died I inherited their money.”

 

She didn’t seem to be that effected by discussing her dead parent’s. It must’ve happened a long time ago.

 

“Other people brings stuff from home, sometimes we find furniture and stuff that people want to throw away and we also earn some money in dance competitions.”

 

Clark had to stifle a laugh as she imagined Lexa running around in a little pink tutu. “I’m assuming you’re not a ballet dancer.” Lexa laughed. Clarke was kind of baffled by how much she immediately loved the sound of Lexa’s real, genuine laugh. Lexa didn’t seem like the type of person to laugh a lot unfortunately.

 

“No, I’m not a ballet dancer. I do street dance. Hip hop, breakdance, that kind of stuff. A lot better than ballet and this new thing that people call modern dance” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. “It just looks weird. I don’t understand what they’re doing half the time, and everything seems so out-of-context. Dance is supposed to tell you something you know? It’s supposed to portray feelings and tell stories.”

 

Clarke had never really thought about it before but now that Lexa mentioned it the only thing the dancers seemed to show off was how flexible they were.

 

“I don’t really have anything against ballet though,” Lexa continued. “They say something when they dance as well but it’s just not my thing you know? A bit too formal and uptight for my taste. It never quite compares to the feeling of just letting loose and dance”

 

Clarke nodded. Then she looked up as she realized that someone was approaching them. A woman, a bit older than Clarke, came over to stand in front of Lexa. She didn’t look so happy.

 

“Anya,” Lexa looked up at her. “What’s up?”

 

“Who’s that?” Anya nodded towards Clarke. Lexa got up from her couch. “That’s Clarke.” Anya was definitely not happy. “She’s a splita. What is she doing here?” Clarke wondered how Anya knew that Clarke didn’t belong to any of the crews. Was it that obvious? She looked down at her outfit that her mom had freshly ironed earlier that day. Tight fitting jeans and a baby blue T-shirt. Yes. Yes it was that obvious.

 

Lexa looked Anya directly into her eyes. “I brought her here. It was raining, and I heard thunder. She lives far away from school so I’m letting her stay here.” Anya did not like the answer. “Are you out of your MIND? Do you know who she is? She…” Anya looked over at her suspiciously before snarling back at Lexa something that Clarke could not understand.

 

“Em nomon laik city council. Em bilaik splita prisa!” Lexa looked curiously over at Clarke for a second before turning back to Anya. Anya continued talking. “Yu branwoda! Em-,“ Lexa cut her off, “Shof op Anya.” She seemed annoyed.

 

“Sorry but what the hell is going on?” Clarke looked between the two girls. Lexa looked over at her. “Anya doesn’t like that I showed you this place. She says your mother is in the city council.” Clarke had no idea how Anya knew this but she nodded.

 

“Yeah, so what?” Clarke asked, not understanding the problem. Lexa looked back at Anya. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just politics. And Anya, you know we don’t judge people by who their parents are.” Anya looked angry, but she didn’t say anything.

 

“How about this,” Lexa proposed, a tiny smirk forming at the edge of her mouth. We fight. Solo gonplei. No weapons. If I win, you have to accept Clarke as a member of the coalition. She and whoever she sees fit will create a thirteenth clan.” Lexa looked into Clarkes sky blue eyes. “They will be recognized as skaikru.”

 

Anya furrowed her brows. “Skaikru? Sky people? Why?” Lexa was still looking into Clarkes eyes. “I felt… inspired.” Anya rolled her eyes. “Fine, but if I win…” she looked over at Clarke. “Your little skai prisa over here will be banned from our grounds AND” Anya was actually smiling now. “I get your solo for the next battle. And your skateboard.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “Aiming a bit high are we? Fine, but then, in addition to my previous demands, if you lose the fight.” She stepped even closer to Anya, daring her to accept. “Clarke gets your skateboard.” Clarke butted in. “Uhm actually, I don’t skate.” Lexa smirked. “I’ll teach you.”

 

Clarke nodded, not wanting to get too involved in the arguing. She was pretty confused actually. Her mind felt like it was about to explode. Just this morning she was planning on having a quiet school year. She didn’t even know anyone yet. Now she was in a warehouse/gang hangout, where she had been taken by the stunning leader of a street gang, who was now protecting her honor and fighting for her against an older person and if she won, Clarke would be part of said street gang, and she would get this random person’s skateboard, which she didn’t even need since she didn’t skate. Something told her that keeping focused on school this year would prove to be a difficult task.

 

 

 

 


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya have the fight that determines Clarkes future with the Grounders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will start to post parts of story that involves dancing. All the dances I use in the story will be ones that I have choreographed in advance and if you guys are interested I can post said dances and choreographies on Tumblr so let me know in the comments if that is something you would be interested in watching!

Lexa was not sure why she had decided to fight for this girl. Actually she wasn’t even sure why she had brought her here in the first place. Yes of course she did impulsive things all the time but it wasn’t like her to bring other people to the warehouse, or for that matter to talk to people at all.

 

She preferred solitude. She always had kept to herself but especially after what happened to Costia… Staying clear of people was for the best.

 

But something about this girl had her drawn in, like a magnetic pull. She was curious, and she wanted to get to know the girl. And apparently the only way to do that was to fight for her. And teach her how to skate if she won. And that was a big if.

 

Lexa was a good fighter, yes, but Anya was older and more experienced. Oh and also the one who taught her to fight in the first place. So yeah, the odds weren’t exactly in her favor.

 

Still she walked with confidence towards their “Boxing ring” which was actually just some mats on the floor.

 

Clarke followed closely behind her, telling her she didn’t have to fight and that she understood and all kinds of things to try to stop Lexa from fighting Anya. She didn’t shut up until Lexa removed her shirt, displaying her defined muscle and her tattoos.

 

Clarke stared at her for a couple of seconds before collecting herself. “Nice bra you got there. Didn’t picture you as a Calvin Klein kind of girl.” Lexa smirked as she glanced down at her black sports bra that was indeed of the brand Calvin Klein.

 

“So you’ve already pictured me in my underwear?” Clarke blushed and looked away. “No I… That’s not what I meant.” Lexa chuckled. Clarke looked back at her with a glare, which made Lexa chuckle. It was almost too fun to tease this girl, watching her get all flustered.

 

Then she grabbed some torn fabric that she started wrapping around her hand and knuckles, so her hands wouldn’t be harmed by the fight. Clarke walked over to Lexa and hesitantly but gently started helping her.

 

“My mom is a doctor” she explained as Lexa looked up at her with curious green eyes. Somehow she felt like it fit, as Clarke seemed like a very caring person.

When Clarke finished up Lexa turned around and stepped onto the mats as Anya did the same and they both got into a defensive stance. Lexa reached out her right arm, a gesture common before any fight took place. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Clarke standing in a very tense way, looking concerned.

 

Lexa smiled, looking forward to beating Clarkes obvious expectations of her losing the fight.

 

Anya reached out her own arm and tapped her knuckles against hers, and with that the fight had begun.

 

 

** Change in POV: Clarke **

****

As Lexa and Anya tapped their knuckles together people had already formed around the mats, watching as the two girls started circling each other.

 

The first blow happened so fast Clarke barely had time to register it. Anya went out with a quick punch to Lexas stomach. The contact was quick, but Clarke could see Lexa grit her teeth and knew it must’ve hurt. Lexa tried to retaliate with a punch of her own, but Anya easily blocked it and laid a kick to her stomach followed by another punch, but thankfully Lexa was able to dodge it at the last second.

 

It looked like Lexas chances of winning were slim, not having been able to land a single blow yet when Anya had already hit her twice. But then it happened. Anya got too confident and went full out with a punch to the side of Lexas head and Lexa, without missing a heartbeat blocked the arm with both hands, and while still holding her arm with one hand she went underneath it and now had Anyas entire front open. In one swift motion Lexa elbowed her in the stomach before turning her fist upwards, hitting Anya in the face and then finally grabbing the back of her neck and using Anyas own weight to flip her over.

 

Anya landed on the ground with an exhale as all the air was knocked out of her lungs as Lexa, still holding Anyas arm, placed her foot on top of Anya and looked down at her. “Looks like you lost.”

 

Anya scowled before pushing away Lexas foot and getting up. “Yeah well, you just got lucky. And by the way, was that last punch really necessary?” she said as she lifted her hand up to the bridge of her nose and massaging it gently.

 

“No” Lexa answered. “That I did because you tried stealing my dance solo. And my skateboard. Now if you will be so kind as to give Clarke your skateboard?”

 

Anya scowled even harder at her, but walked over to what looked like some sort of make-shift skate park before coming back with a skateboard. Clarke didn’t want to take the skateboard at all, but Lexa looked at her with an insisting gaze, gesturing for her to take it, so after a moment she did.

 

The board was a bit heavier than expected but still pretty light. “Sorry” Clarke said to the woman in front of her, and to her surprise Anya actually smiled. “Whatever, I was planning on getting a new one anyways. Enjoy it… Clarke kom skaikru.” Then she turned around to Lexa. “She’s your responsibility now.” Then the woman left, and as the crowd dispersed Lexa looked over at Clarke with a satisfied smile.

 

“You didn’t think I’d win, did you?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Well the odds weren’t exactly in your favor. I mean she’s older, taller, probably more trained and she got in way more blows that you.”

 

Lexa smirked. “But I got the finishing blow, and that’s what matters.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes again, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Okay” Lexa said. “Now let me show you how to use that skateboard.”

 

Clarke took a step back. “I am not getting on that skateboard. It’s a death trap. I’m super clumsy, I will fall down, taking you with me and killing us both in the fall.”

 

Lexa arched an eyebrow. “Dramatic much? It’s fine, I’ll help you. Besides, what point is there to having a skateboard if you don’t know how to skate?”

 

“Well I didn’t ASK for the skateboard! I specifically told you I did not skate!”

 

“Well,” Lexa said. “I told you I would teach you how to skate and now I’m living up to that promise.”

 

And with that, Lexa turned around and started walking towards the skating corner and Clarke had no choice but to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I had a bot of a writers block during this chapter and it didn't really turn out as a great chapter but I promise that if you are patient with me the story will soon get much better and much more interesting. I'm still working on portraying/giving you a better sense of rebel Lexa and what she is like and also all the different characters and their relationships with each other, but I'll start picking up the pace in the story from now on. As always, please leave some kudos and comments, tell me what you guys think about this chapter (was it good/bad, where do you see this going in the future, suggestions etc), feel free to read my other works and I will try to post more soon! If there is anything you want to know or maybe just want someone to talk to because you're bored then follow me on Tumblr: LunaSpike01


	3. Falling (a lot)

As it turned out, skating was not one of Clarkes natural skills. The blonde was not too surprised, having lived a whole life filled with injuries due to her clumsiness and bad reflexes. Lexa had gotten her a helmet and some padding to protect her from the concrete floor, not that Clarke needed it as the brunette was always prepared and caught her whenever she fell off.

 

She was still embarrassed as she fell off for the millionth time and Lexa caught her moments before hitting the floor before pulling her back up.

 

“Gee Clarke, are you sure you’re not falling on purpose? Maybe you like it a bit too much when I catch you” Lexa said with a smirk. Clarke blushed even harder now.

 

“Ha ha, very funny. It’s not my fault that I was born with the balance of drunk!”

 

Lexa just laughed and grabbed Clarkes hand to guide her back onto the skateboard. “Up you go!” Clarke got back up on the skateboard with shaky legs, clinging to Lexas arms as she held her in place.

 

“You’re standing goofy legged.” Lexa commented. Clarke gave her an annoyed look. “Need I remind you that I’ve never been on a skateboard before and I DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?” Lexa laughed so hard Clarke was scared she was going to lose her grip around Clarkes waist.

 

“Goofy legged means you’re standing with your left foot on the back. It’s kind of like writing with your left hand. Some people prefer it but it’s pretty rare. The back foot is the one you use the most to push speed and to lean so the board will turn so most of your weight should be pressed down on that one when you’re standing. Since most people use their right foot more than their left it’s easier to use that one on the back.”

 

Annoyingly enough this made perfect sense, which Clarke could guess Lexa knew perfectly well if her know-it-all crooked smile was anything to go by. She grabbed Lexa’s shoulders to step off the board, and then stepped back on the other way after Lexa had moved to that side.

 

It turned out Lexa was right, which for some reason really bugged the blonde. Lexa showed her where on the board she should place her feet and such and after a while Clarke was able to get on and off the board and stand on top of it almost without any help from the way too cocky brunette.

 

“You ready to start moving around a bit?” Lexa said it as a challenge. With her damaged pride Clarke decided to give it a try. Maybe it wasn’t as hard as it looked?

 

Turns out it was way harder than it looked. The second Lexa started moving the board Clarke lost her balance and had to step off the board again. Lexa chuckled. “Maybe that’s enough practicing for today?”

 

Part of Clarke wanted to argue against it, to keep going and somehow win back some of her pride, stubborn as she was, but she had to admit defeat. She was tired and her legs hurt.

 

As they walked back towards the couch they’d sat on earlier Clarke suddenly realized she never told anyone where she was. Her mom was probably worried sick. She quickly pulled out her phone. Her mom had sent her several messages, but what caught her eyes was a different text at the very top.

 

“Shit!” Clarke exclaimed, as she read Finn’s message.

 

_15:02_

_Hey princess, forgot about me already? :P_

_We were supposed to meet up after school_

_15:05_

_Where are you?_

_15:16_

_Clarke I’m leaving, hope you’re okay, please text me when you get this. I’m worried._

Lexa looked over her shoulder. “Who’s that?”

 

Clarke suddenly felt a bit guilty. She didn’t know why. She looked up at the beautiful brunette in front of her and took a deep breath.

 

“That’s my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter this time. About the whole boyfriend thing... I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! It won't last I promise (obviously, this is Clexa after all). Fear not my dear readers. A new chapter will be up soon. As always, kudos and comments are VERY much appreciated! <3


	4. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes back home to find a not so nice surprise. Lexa does some serious thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long guys!! A lot has been happening lately and I just never had the time to post.

 

“That’s my boyfriend”

 

The second the words escaped the blondes lips, Lexa’s heart dropped. She didn’t understand why, she barely knew this girl. She kept her mask with great effort and did her best to remain calm, but she felt a rush of disappointment.

 

“Oh. Is he worried about you?”

 

The blonde started pacing back and forth, tapping away at her phone.

 

“I forgot I was supposed to meet him after school and now he’s upset ‘cus I haven’t been answering and my mom is worried, I shouldn’t have gone here I shouldn’t have-“

 

Lexa grabbed her hands.

 

“Clarke, look at me.”

 

Ocean orbs darted up and met her eyes. She was clearly stressed.

 

“It was pouring outside, and I heard thunder. You didn’t have any warm clothes, you would have gotten soaked and probably sick if you didn’t come here. If your mother and boyfriend are reasonable, they will understand.”

 

Clarkes shoulders slumped down, and she nodded slightly. Lexa walked over to the door and opened it. The sun shone outside, and the air smelled of wet concrete and dirt.

 

“The rain has stopped. I can drive you home now if you want to?”

 

Clarke nodded again, and Lexa saw a small smile form on her lips for a tiny second. She must’ve liked the motorcycle. Lexa smirked slightly. She liked having Clarke on the motorcycle as well, feeling the blondes arms wrapped around her waist, their bodies pressed together as they flew through the streets.

 

Wait, why did she think like this? Why did she feel like this? Obviously, Lexa knew the answer but she didn’t want to accept it. After all, she had just met this girl, she didn’t know her at all, and as she had just discovered, she had a boyfriend. Lexa’s chest hurt at the thought. Why did it hurt?

 

 _Don’t,_ she told herself. _Love is weakness. I can’t afford to have feelings for this girl. It’s probably not even real. It’s probably just curiosity. Like she’s the brand new toy at the kindergarten and I wanna be the first one to try it._

She knew that it wasn’t true, she could feel it, but for now, it was enough to cling on to that thought.

 

“Well, lets go before the rain starts again. Can’t really trust the weather here, it tends to change every ten minutes just to fuck with people.” Lexa joked. Clarke gave a small chuckle and accepted the helmet that Lexa was now handing out to her.

 

Without another word Lexa walked outside and Clarke followed her. Lexa straddled the bike and waited for Clarke to do the same, and once again she felt warm arms wrap tight around her waist.

 

As they once again drove through the city on the motorbike Lexa felt herself relax and breathe. She always felt the most free and relaxed on her raven Yamaha yzf r3. She could never live without it. It was her happy place, if she ever had one.

 

All too soon the ride was over and Lexa was outside Clarkes home, dropping her off. Clarke handed back her helmet, and told her thanks for the ride and something about seeing her at school before she hurried inside. Lexa watched her walk off and in through the wooden door of her modern house that was full of big windows and lots of wood. It was nice. Lexa gave a tiny smile before starting up her motorcycle and driving off.

 

The rest of the day Lexa didn’t return to the warehouse, instead she drove around the city, pondering about this new girl and how to integrate her to Trikru. It would be work for sure, Clarke had a lot to learn about the way the gangs worked, the different gestures or meanings and of course Trigedasleng, their language.

 

By the end of the day, Lexa had already started planning out how to start and what to do. Best to start preparing right away. She was exited to see if she could bring out Clarkes rebellious side, she could sense it was there, but buried deep.

 

** Change in PoV: Clarke **

****

The second Clarke stepped foot inside the door her mother came running from the kitchen with lots of worried babbling about how worried she and Finn had been. Clarke quickly apologized, feeling guilty that she hadn’t let them know she was okay. She knew she shouldn’t have gone with Lexa but she didn’t regret it.

 

“Where have you been?” Abby said it a bit more aggressively than necessary.

 

“I just hung out with a friend from school while waiting for the bad weather to pass,” Clarke said. It was the truth, even though she skipped a few details like the motorcycle, gang activity and skateboarding. Her mom would probably not appreciate it.

 

She tried to walk into the kitchen but her mother put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

 

“Clarke. Before you go in there…” she sighed. “Finn got into a fight with some local gang-members. They got the worst of it, but…”

 

Clarke pushed past her mom and entered the kitchen. Finn was sitting at the table, fiddling with something. His knuckles were clearly bruised, swollen and bloody.

 

“Finn…” Clarke said with concern.

 

He turned around in his chair and revealed a nasty bruise on his cheekbone and another one on his jaw.

 

Clarke gasped. “Finn! What happened?!”

 

She rushed over to him.

 

“Who did this to you?”

 

Finn flinched away from Clarkes concerned hands.

 

“Just some guys who were part of a local gang. Trikru or something like that. Don’t worry though, I called the police and the guys were found with illegal guns and knives not long after. Chances are, they’ll be put away for a long time.”

 

Finn made a satisfied smirk. And Clarke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope the chapter was good. As always kudos and comments are much appreciated and I'll try to post more as soon as I can, thank you to all the fans who has the patience to bear with me, and a special thanks to @AlexLesBHonest who always leaves great comments on my chapters. I appreciate it Alex <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this chapter a while ago but I wasn't intending on it to be a fanfiction, it was just some idea I was having fun with. But after a while I started really liking the storyline so I changed a few details and turned it into a nice little Clexa story. As always kudos and comments are very much appreciated, let me know what you think of the story so far and I will try to post more soon


End file.
